Scar
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Goto has kept a secret for 10 years straight. But what happens when a certain brown-haired bodyguard finds out about it. GotoxOC


**Butterfly: Hi guys I was working on this story during the past few months and I was waiting till today to post it since it does revolve around Christmas. There will be two more Christmas one-shots coming out soon so be on the look out for them. I don't own the song 'My Song For You'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Of all people why did he have to share a room with Rosemary?

The bodyguards along with Ishigami, Goto, and Kurosawa had traveled to Paris with the prime minister and his daughter for a Christmas party at the Eiffel Tower. Ishigami had allowed Goto to bring Miyoki along so that the prime minister's daughter wouldn't be the only girl at the event with them. They had decided that every two people would share a hotel room in order to not bring attention to themselves. Goto had told Miyoki to be with the prime's daughter so that there wouldn't be any funny business during the trip.

Now he was regretting that decision because it led him to being forced to share a room with Subaru a.k.a Rosemary. The last thing on his mind is having arguments throughout the entire trip. However the only thing that worried him the most was the brown-haired bodyguard finding out about a secret he kept from everyone besides Miyoki and himself.

"You know I didn't want to share a room with you either." Subaru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see the glaring bodyguard.

"Let's hope that we can go through one night without killing each other or else Ishigami and Katsurgi will have both of our heads for fighting." He said rolling his eyes as he placed his suitcase on one of the beds. Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket Goto pulled it out revealing a text from Miyoki.

_'The prime minister's daughter wants us to sing a duet at the party. What do you think?' _the text read.

Quickly he texted back with _'I think it's a good idea. What song should we do?'_

A few seconds later he received another text saying _'How about the song you wrote for our first Christmas dance in high school? My Song For You.'_

He smiled before texting with '_Perfect. We'll start practicing tomorrow morning. Good night my precious lily.'_

Another text came after that. _'Omg Seiji Goto is flirting with me before I go to sleep! Hahahaha! Good night Seiji-Bunny!'_

Goto held back a chuckle at Miyoki's nickname for him. She had given him the nickname when he freaked out after a bunny had popped out of nowhere during their moonlight walk through the park in their sophomore year of high school.

"Looking at the goofy grin on your face it looks like you just had a conversation with your girlfriend." Subaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Just go take your nightly shower. I'm going to bed right now so that I can get up early to practice with Miyoki." He growled at him annoyed.

"Whatever." The bodyguard said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Goto made sure that the bodyguard had left before beginning to change into his pin-striped night clothes. However unknown to him while he had his back towards the door while being shirtless Subaru had came out the bathroom to ask him if he had a spare towel he could borrow. That's when the brown-haired bodyguard saw a huge scar that covered most of the raven-haired mans back.

"Goto!" The bodyguard yelled shocked causing Goto to let out a shriek before grabbing a blanket from his suitcase and covering himself with it.

"Subaru why did you come out of the bathroom?" He shouted as he turned towards the brown-haired man while trying to cover his bare chest with the blanket.

"Why is there a scar on your back?" Subaru yelled as he came towards him.

"Answer my question first!" The raven-haired man said shaking.

"I came to ask if you had an extra towel I could borrow because I forgot to pack one before we took off." The bodyguard answered.

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack." Goto said as he took a few deep breathes.

"You almost gave me one right after I saw that scar on your back." Subaru retorted back.

"You weren't supposed to see it." The raven-haired detective said turning away trying to hide the pained look on his face.

"Goto...how long did you hide that scar?" The bodyguard asked touching his shoulder.

Goto took a deep breath and turned around. Subaru was shocked to see tears streaming down the detectives cheeks.

"I had this scar for over 10 years." He answered quietly.

"Why would you hide it for so long?' Subaru asked as they sat down on one of the beds.

"I was afraid." The raven-haired man said looking down.

"Of what? People judging you?' The bodyguard guessed.

"Yes." Goto answered bluntly

"Goto of all the crazy things I heard you say that is by far the craziest. Why would you get so scared of people judging you because you have a scar on your back?" The brown-haired man asked forcing the detective to look at him.

"Because they did Subaru. I got the scar when I was 14 and whenever I changed for my gym class in high school the boys made fun of me so much that I had to change schools twice." The raven-haired detective exclaimed.

"How did you get the scar in the first place?" The shorter man asked.

Goto took a deep breath before beginning to describe the horrible day.

"It all happened during my freshman year of high school during one of the rehearsals for the schools performance of Troilus and Cressida. Miyoki and I used to love acting on stage back then. We had the two leads of the play. I played Troilus and she played Cressida. A group of seniors were deeply angered that a couple of freshmen had the top two roles in the entire set. So they thought of a plan to frighten us but it backfired greatly."

_(Flashback)_

_A young Goto and a young Miyoki were smiling as they recited their lines in the a romance scene. Goto's eyes twinkled as he held the blonde in his arms while saying his lines. This was the perfect scene._

_"Seiji do you smell something burning?" Miyoki whispered._

_The raven-haired teenager frowned as he sniffed the air. The blonde was right. Something did smell burning but what was it?_

_"Seiji! Miyoki get off the stage!" The drama teacher yelled with a frightened look on his face._

("It turned out that the group set the fake pillars on fire. They wanted us to be scared but they didn't expect the pillars to collapse on us.")

_Before the duo could register what was going on one of the fake pillars near them fell on the stage in flames. Goto quickly noticed another one falling and Miyoki was in the way. Quickly he ran towards her._

_"Miyoki look out!" He cried as he pushed her out of the way._

_(Flashback End)_

"The burning pillar fell on me and burned my back. By the time the fire was out a large burn mark had already formed on my body. I was rushed to the hospital right away where the doctors told me that it wouldn't heal well and I would have the scar for the rest of my life." The raven-haired detective finished.

"But what about the seniors? Did they get away with it?" Subaru asked.

"No. The principle found out what they did and they were expelled. They also had got restraining orders from our families telling them to stay away from me and Miyoki. Not only that but after that incident the school cancelled the performance and stated that they will never do another production of Troilus and Cressida ever again." Goto answered.

"Goto I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible in your life." The bodyguard said with a look of sympathy on his face.

"It's alright. That incident did teach me a lesson though. People aren't who they seem to be." The raven-haired detective said with a small smile on his face.

"It's getting late. I'd better get to my shower before dinner." The brown-haired man said as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Quickly Goto removed the blanket from himself and pulled a pin-striped shirt over his scar before climbing into bed and falling asleep with a smile on his face. Finally he told someone about the story he tried to hide for so long and he didn't regret it all at.

The few days later on the day of the party everyone was enjoying themselves when Kurosawa came up to the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Attention everyone. As a special treat Seiji Goto and Miyoki Ito will be preforming a Christmas duet by request of the prime minister's daughter. Hope you enjoy it." The younger detectie said as the duo got on stage. The couple to a deep breath before starting to sing.

_**"My Song For You"**_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Didn't know what to get you_  
_Ordinary just wouldn't do_  
_But I just found the perfect gift for you_

_Now I got it all ready_  
_But it's not wrapped in red or green_  
_Come and sit down beside me here_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_[Chorus:]_  
_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_On this cold December night_  
_The snow outside will set the mood_  
_As I sing my song for you_

_[Miyoki]_  
_I hear church bells a-ringin'_

_[Both]_  
_Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_[Goto]_  
_You are looking so lovely, yeah_

_[Both]_  
_Even if the lights go out_

_[Chorus]_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_On this cold December night_  
_The snow outside will set the mood_  
_As I sing my song for you_

_[Goto:]_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_I only hope you see what I see (see)_  
_[Both:]_  
_Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_On this cold December night_

_[Both:]_  
_The snow outside will set the mood_  
_As I sing my song_

_[Miyoki (Goto)]_  
_We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight)_  
_On this cold December night_  
_The snow outside will set the mood_  
_As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you._

When the couple finished the song they sealed it with a kiss while ignoring everyone's cheers and applause. Subaru watched them with a smile on his face. Maybe Goto wasn't so bad after all. He was just a guy that had a horrible past and had trouble letting go of it.

__This is the perfect scene.__

* * *

**Butterfly: Hope you guys liked it! Merry early Christmas! Read and Review please!**


End file.
